


Andrastes heiliger Hintern

by DieLadi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Dies hier wird eine Sammlung nicht zusammenhängender Oneshots zu Dragon Age Inqusition (vermutlich mit einen deutlichen Überhang des Pairings Bulle / Dorian, weil ich die beiden zusammen so faszinierend finde.)





	1. Wettschulden

"Tja, Dorian,“ sagte Varric, „wie es ausschaut, hast du diese Wette wohl verloren.“  
Verflixt. Aber der Zwerg hatte recht. Das konnte Dorian nicht bestreiten.  
Varric, der ebenso wie alle anderen schon ein wenig angeheitert war, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.  
„Also...“  
Dorian seufzte. Aber was soll man tun, Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Das galt hier auf der Himmelsfeste ebenso wie in Tevinter. Also Augen zu und durch.

„Gut,“ sagte er. „Da ich ein Ehrenmann bin, werde ich meine Wettschulden einlösen. Aber dazu brauche ich vernünftige Musik, und damit meine ich nicht Lelianas Lerchengesang!“  
„Kein Problem,“ sagte Varric. Er verschwand durch die Vordertür der Taverne und war wenige Minuten später wieder da. Er hatte drei Leute im Schlepptau mir verschiedenen Instrumenten. Nichts, was in Tevinter als solche bezeichnet worden wären, aber hier, mitten in der Einöde in den Bergen von Ferelden, durfte man nicht so anspruchsvoll sein.

Dorian seufzte.  
„Okay,“ sagte er dann. „was habt ihr so drauf?“  
Eine weile diskutieren sie, und zu seiner Überraschung waren die drei gar nicht übel, hatten ein recht breitgefächertes Repertoire und spielten ganz passabel für so eine Hinterwäldler- Hühnerhofkapelle.

 

Schließlich entledigte sich Dorian seiner Stiefel und sprang mit bloßen Füssen auf den Tisch, der mitten im Raum stand.  
Er sprang hinauf und wartete. Wenn er schon so eine Nummer abzog, dann wollte er dafür die volle Aufmerksamkeit. Denn er war sich immerhin etwas schuldig. Er war sexy und gutaussehend und klug, also sollte man sich ihm gefälligst voll und ganz widmen. Na bitte.

„Ruhe mal!“ rief nun Varric in den Raum. Aber das wäre eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn Dorians Präsenz auf diesem Tisch, seine Ausstrahlung allein genügte, dass nach und nach alle schwiegen und zu ihm hinübersahen.

Auch der Bulle.

Als Dorian letzteres bemerkte, spürte er eine gewissen Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Pavus, dachte er, du wirst doch jetzt nicht rot werden? Er schüttelte die Verlegenheit ab, dir sich da kurz über ihn legen wollte. Dorian Pavus wird nicht verlegen, immerhin ist es doch ganz natürlich, das jeder, wirklich jeder dem bestaussehenden Mann der Himmelsfest dabei zusieht, wenn er auf einem Tisch der Taverne steht und offensichtlich vorhat, eine Show zu liefern!  
Na also.

Die drei Jungs von der Hochzeiten- und- Todesfälle auf- dem-Land- Kapelle begannen zu spielen. Es klang gar nicht übel, und es war einer jener aufpeitschenden und unter die Haut gehenden Melodien, die dem Raum direkt eine etwas erhitzte Atmosphäre verliehen. Einige Leute sogen hörbar sie Luft ein.  
Dorian grinste.

Und dann begann er, sich zu der Musik zu bewegen.  
Auf dem Tisch tanzen, das war sein Wetteinsatz gewesen, und zwar sexy.  
Gut, sollten sie haben.  
Er bewegte die Hüften, ließ sie kreisen, während sein restlicher, durchtrainierter Körper komplett unter Spannung stand, wie eine gespannte Feder.  
Er lies die rechte Hand seien linke Körperseite hinauf fahren, über seine Wange in sein Haar, über den Nacken wieder hinab und mit ein er eleganten Bewegung in eine lockende Geste in Richtung des Publikums ausgleiten.  
Wieder kreisten seine Hüften, er setzte die Füße voreinander, machte ein paar zierliche Schritte. Vorsichtig, besonders groß war der Tisch immerhin nicht.  
Es ließ seine Hüften einen Shimmy vollführen, und als seine Hand das nächste mal wieder so an seinem Körper entlang fuhr, blieben beim Hinuntergleiten seine Finger an der ledernen Verschnürung seiner leinenen Tunika hängen, die er über den bequemen weichledernen Leggins trug. Die Tunika wirkte sehr schlicht, aber sie war von feinster Qualität und bester Verarbeitung, denn, Fereldener Hinterland hin oder her, Dorian legte wert auf hochwertige Kleidung.  
Jedenfalls öffneten seine Finger neckisch zupfend die Bänder, und nach dem nächsten Hüftkreisen schoben seine Hände langsam aber sicher die Tunika in die Höhe.  
Er zog sie sich über den Kopf, drehte sie ein paar mal und warf sie in die Menge.

Scheinbar zufällig.  
Doch...  
Nun ja, es war Absicht, dass sie an einem der Hörner des Bullen hängenblieb.  
Der Bulle hob den Kopf, den er vorher zurück zu seinem Bierkrug gesenkt hatte. Er schien als einziger Dorians Darbietung nicht verfolgt zu haben.  
Doch nun nahm er das Kleidungsstück von seinem Horn, hängte es neben sich über einen Stuhl und sah mit festem Blick zu dem Mann, der dort in der Mitte der Leute seinen Tanz vollführte.

Dorian sah es mit einer Mischung aus Freude und ein klein wenig Befangenheit.  
Warum brachte ihn, der doch so vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzte, dieser große Qunari so aus dem Konzept?  
Konzentriere dich, Pavus! sagte er zu sich selbst.  
Immerhin bietest du hier gerade den Blicken der Leute deinen entblößten Oberkörper.  
Das erfordert Sorgfalt.  
Er bog den Rücken durch, geschmeidig wie eine Katze, ließ die Füße tänzeln.  
Einige schnelle, geschickte Schritte, eine Drehung.  
Seine zugegebener Massen ziemlich heiße Rückansicht zeigte nun in Richtung des Bullen. Das Muskelspiel unter Dorians Haut war eine Augenweide und entlockte manch einer Frau, aber auch manch einem Mann einen sehnsuchtsvollen Seufzer.

Der Bulle leckte sich sie trockenen Lippen und schluckte.  
Beim Erbauer.  
Dieser Vint war ein verdammter Mistkerl.  
Lange hatte er, der Bulle, den ganz offensichtlichen Flirtversuchen des kleineren widerstanden.  
Immerhin – ein Mann aus Tevinter, noch dazu ein Magier, das war alles, was man ihn daheim unter dem Qun zu fürchten gelehrt hatte.  
Aber jetzt... dieses Biest wusste doch genau, was er da anstellte! Der Bulle war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er die Wette nicht absichtlich verloren hatte, um diese Show abziehen zu können.  
Verdammt, wenn dem so war, hatte er wohl sein Ziel erreicht.

Der Bulle schob geräuschvoll seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.  
Das Musikstück der drei Fereldener Partykracher verklang, und Applaus brandete auf.  
Ein paar zustimmende Pfiffe, Gelächter, Hochrufe.  
Dorian stand noch immer dort auf dem Tisch und verbeugte sich in alle Richtungen.

Als der Bulle an den Tisch trat, verstummten die Leute.  
Er sah zu Dorian auf. Der schaute fragen, lächelnd, ein klein wenig zitternd zu dem Qunari.  
Der Bulle streckte seine Hand in Dorians Richtung.  
Er wartete, einen Augenblick schien es, als wäre die Zeit verlangsamt.  
Dann legte sich Dorians kleine, gepflegte Hand in die große, schwielige Pranke des Bullen.

„Komm.“ Das war das einzige Wort, das der Qunari sagte.  
Dorian Augen glühten, als er mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen vom Tisch auf einen Stuhl und von dort auf den Boden trat.  
Der Bulle sah ihm in die Augen. Dann strebte er mit dem Vint an der Hand dem Ausgang zu, und der Mann, dem eben noch die begehrlichen Blicke so vieler gegolten hatten, folgte dem Bullen ohne weiteren Kommentar.

Als die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss fiel, begannen die Gespräche im Raum wieder aufzuleben.  
Varric schmunzelte.  
Er hob Dorians Schuhe vom Boden auf und nahm die Tunika, die noch über der Stuhllehne hing und sagte zu Inquisitor Trevelyan:  
„Werde ich ihm später bringen.“  
Der Inquisitor grinste zurück und sagte:  
„Vielleicht besser morgen.“  
Beide sahen sich an, und dann gaben sie sich ein High five.

Die ganze Sache hatte doch offenbar wunderbar funktioniert.


	2. Gehörntes Rindviech

Da war dieser Elf.  
Er war klein und zierlich. Er hatte ein Gesicht voller Sommersprossen, eine kleine Stupsnase, dunkle glutvolle Augen. Er war schlank, wie alle Elfen sind und war von ausgesprochen fröhlichem Gemüt.  
Dorian mochte ihn vom ersten Augenblick.  
Es machte Spaß, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er schien recht belesen zu sein, was für einen Stadtelfen eher ungewöhnlich war. Und er hatte einen spitzbübischen Humor, der Dorians Nerv traf. Er selber war ja eher von trockenem Sarkasmus geprägt, doch dieses charmante Necken, dieses aushecken von Scherzen über andere, die jedoch nie unter die Gürtellinie gingen, das mochte er einfach.  
Der Kleine gefiel ihm.

Der Elf hatte einen Namen, der wie alle Elfennamen unaussprechlich war. Doch wie alle seiner Rasse hatte er sich einen für Nichtelfen besser benutzbaren Zweitnamen zugelegt.  
Dorian jedoch nannte ihn einfach nur „Kleiner“. Er fand, dass das zu ihm passte und dem Kleinen schien das durchaus nichts auszumachen.  
Also blieb er dabei.

Der Kleine schien sich in seiner Gegenwart ebenfalls wohlzufühlen. Und ehrlich gesagt, fiel es jedem auf, jedem außer Dorian selber, dass er sogar sehr wohl fühlte.  
Sehr sehr wohl.

 

Sie hatten den ganzen Nachmittag im Hof der Himmelsfeste zugebracht.   
Während Cullen seine Rekruten drillte, hatten Dorian und Varric den Zivilisten, die daran interessiert waren, beigebracht, sich zu verteidigen, und zwar mit dem, was gerade zur Hand war. Dorian war nicht nur ein geschickter Magier, er war auch ein guter Kämpfer, ganz gleich ob mit dem Schwert, der Faust oder einem herumliegenden Knüppel. Und genau diese Art des Kampfes, dreckig, fies aber wirksam, brachte er den Männern und auch Frauen, die so etwas bisher nicht gewohnt waren, bei, damit sie im Notfall ihr Leben zumindest nicht wehrlos hergeben mussten.

Es herrschte reger Andrang, und so begann der Kleine, der schon recht viel von Dorian gelernt hatte, ihn zu unterstützen und Dorian sah es mit Anerkennung und sparte nicht mit Lob.  
Der Kleine hing dagegen an seine Lippen und tat alles, um diese Anerkennung zu bekommen.

Müde und verschwitzt, aber sehr zufrieden, ging Dorian am Ende des Tages zurück in die Kammer im Wachturm.  
Er stieß die Tür auf und sah zu seiner Überraschung, dass die Kammer nicht so leer war, wie erwartet.   
Auf dem Bett lag ausgestreckt der Eiserne Bulle.

„Amatus!“ sagte Dorian. „Du bist schon zurück? Ich habe dich und die Bande gar nicht zurückkommen sehen!“  
Und ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht.  
Der Bulle jedoch blickte finster drein.  
„Vor einer Stunde,“ grummelte er.  
Dorian stutzte. „Aha...“

Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung. Normalerweise war es eher so, dass der Bulle, wenn er von einem Auftrag mit seinen Leuten zurück in die Himmelsfeste kehrte, als erstes Dorian, seinen Liebsten, suchte, um ihn zu begrüßen und fest in den Arm zu nehmen.   
Und zu küssen, oh Mann, diese Küsse...

Dorian wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte.  
„Ist... ist irgendwas geschehen?“  
„Sag du es mir,“ sagte der Bulle und sah ihn finster an. Dann stand er langsam auf.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich meine Sachen packen. Im Quartier meiner Sturmbullen ist Platz für mich.“

Dorian war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?  
„Was soll das, Amatus? Willst du mir verdammt noch mal erklären, was hier los ist?“  
„Du sagt 'Amatus', Dorian, aber bin ich das denn überhaupt noch für dich?“  
„Natürlich!“ Dorian schnaufte. So langsam wurde er sauer.

Er ging auf den Bullen zu und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
„Bulle, jetzt hör mir gefälligst zu. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in deinem gehörnten Dickschädel vorgeht. Aber wenn du mir das jetzt nicht auf der Stelle erklärst, dann werde ich richtig zornig. Und glaub mir, ich mag ein ganzes Ende kleiner und schmaler sein als du Muskelpaket, aber du willst mich nicht zornig erleben! Also mach den Mund auf!“

Der Qunari schluckte.  
„Ich habe dich gesehen, Kadan. Im Hof. Mit dem... Elf.“  
„Was?!“  
Dorian war fassungslos. Klar, Varric hatte da was angedeutet, der Kleine würde auf ihn stehen und so... aber das hatte er nicht für voll genommen. Und er wollte von dem Elfen schon gar nichts. Gott, der war ein zerbrechliches Schilfrohr im Winde, damit konnte er nichts anfangen. Er hatte den Bullen, groß, stark, doppelt so breit wie er. Und sehr... beschützend.   
Dorian schätzte es, dass in ihrer Beziehung er der „Kleine“ war.

Der Bulle sah ihn mit trauriger Mine an.  
Dorian jedoch zog die Augenbrauen hoch, holte Luft und dann begann er loszupoltern.  
„Ja, sag mal bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Glaubst du denn ernsthaft, dass ich mich einem anderen zuwende, kaum dass du ein paar Tage nicht hier bist? Für was hältst du mich eigentlich?“  
Er schnaubte.  
„Ich habe dir alles von mir geschenkt. Meinen Körper, meine Seele und mein Herz. Ich habe dir mehr als ein mal gesagt, ich liebe dich. Glaubst du, ich sagte so was aus einer Laune heraus? Der Elf ist niedlich, aber du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, du... du... gehörntes Rindviech!“  
Er hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet.

 

Der Bulle starrte ihn an.  
Die Liebe seine Lebens.   
Das hatte Dorian gesagt.  
So langsam kam es ihm zu Bewusstsein. Und so langsam löste sich die Klammer aus Eifersucht, die sich um sein Herz gelegt hatte.

Die Liebe seine Lebens.  
Er schluckte wieder und sagte leise: „Ich... bitte verzeih mir, Kadan. Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen. Es tut mir leid.“  
Er streckte de Hände nach Dorian aus.  
Dorian ergriff sie.  
„Ach Amatus,“ sagte er sanft und schmiegte sich an die Brust des größeren Mannes.  
„So groß wie du bist, so dumm bist du auch.“ Und dann zog er den Bullen zu einem liebevollen Kuss zu sich herab.  
Den Bullen durchflutete eine sanfte Wärme.

Er hatte noch nie etwas zärtlicheres gehört.


	3. Gebet einer Magd

Oh Erbauer,

der du unsere Welt geschaffen hast, mit allen Wesen und allem Sein darin, bitte, Erbauer, höre das Gebet deiner demütigen Magd.

Oh Erbauer. Du schenkst uns allen, die wir in der Welt leben, den Tag, die Sonne und die Nacht. Du schenkst uns den Frühling mit seinen Düften, den Sommer mit seiner Frucht. Den Herbst mit seiner reichen Ernte. Den Winter mit dem klaren Frost, der die kranken, faulen Dünste tötet.  
Du schenkst uns die Freude und das Leid, oh Erbauer, nach deinen Gutdünken und Willen.  
So soll es sein.

Erhöre das Gebet deiner Magd, oh Erbauer, und schenke mir die Liebe von Varric Tethras.

Oh Erbauer, ich habe mein Herz an Varric verloren. Liebe zu ihm durchfließt mich, und du, Erbauer, hast die Liebe durch deine göttliche Geliebte Andraste in unsere Welt gebracht. So bitte ich dich, schenke mir die Liebe dessen, auf den mein Auge fiel.  
Varric.

Ich weiß, oh Erbauer, dass noch keines Weibes oder Mannes Herz das seine erobert hat.  
Er selber hat schon viele Leiber erobert. Brüste und Schenkel.  
Weiße, weiche Schenkel mit samtener Haut.  
Feste stramme Brüste.  
Schon viele haben sein Lager gewärmt. Doch noch niemand sein Herz.

Oh Erbauer, lass mich diejenige sein, die ihm dieses Gefühl schenkt.  
Und die ihm das gibt, was ein Mann wie er braucht. Ein Zuhause. Einen Platz, wo er hin gehört.

Ich weiß, oh Erbauer, ich bin eines solchen Kämpfers vielleicht gar nicht würdig.  
Ich bin keine Frau, die, wie jede Mutter es sich für ihre Tochter wünscht, in den Dienst der Kirche getreten ist und dort die Leiter der Macht nach oben steigt; mit dem Wunsch und dem Ziel, den Menschen in ihrem Glauben an dich, oh Erbauer, und die heilige Andraste, zu dienen.

Ich bin auch keine Frau, die, wie jeder Vater es sich für seine Tochter wünscht, den Harnisch und die Armschienen umschnallt, das Schwert gürtet, die gepanzerten Stiefel anzieht um in die Reihen derjenigen einzutreten, die in den Kampf für die gerechte Sache ziehen. Was immer diese gerechte Sache auch im Einzelfall nun sein mag.

Ich bin auch nicht die Frau, die, wie jedes Mädchen es sich für die Schwester wünscht, mit wehenden Fahnen und großem Ruhme mit ihrer Schönheit die Herzen der Männer (und Frauen) im Sturme erobert, ihre Herzen, ihre Lenden, ihre Schatztruhen.

Ich bin nichts von alle dem.  
Was ich mir wünsche, ist ein Heim, das ich gemütlich hege und pflege.  
Für den Mann meines Herzens.  
Für Varric Tethras.

Das Feuer im Kamin will ich ihm entzünden. Die Decken weich und reinlich halten.  
Die Stuben sauber.  
Die Tiere gut genährt, die Pflanzen im Gemüsegarten in Saft und Pracht.  
Den guten Eintopf will ich ihm bereiten und einen saftigen Braten, wenn er von seinen Wegen zu mir heimkehrt.  
Das knusprige Brot will ich ihm backen, den kühlen Wein ihm kredenzen.

Sein Bett will ich ihm wärmen und meine Schenkel und Brüste für ihn bewahren...  
Eine gute Gefährtin will ich ihm sein, ein Ruhepunkt in diesen aufregenden Zeiten.

Ich weiß, oh Erbauer, dass ich nicht immer deinen Weg gewandelt bin. Nicht immer habe ich getan, was du von uns Sterblichen forderst.   
Oder was die Kirche von uns fordert.   
Doch... oh Erbauer, war nicht der Anfang deiner Kirche der Augenblick, als Männer und Frauen, viel mutiger als ich, alte, vorgeschriebene Wege verließen, um für das zu streiten, was ihnen gut und richtig erschien?

Nein, ich weiß. Ich kann mich nicht mit ihnen vergleichen, den kühnen Kämpfern der ersten Inquisition.  
Denn mir geht es nur um mein eigenes kleines Leben, meinen eigenen kleinen egoistischen Wunsch, den Mann in meine Arme zu schließen, den ich liebe.  
Und doch.  
Ist es nicht das, was auch du getan hast, oh Erbauer? Als du die heilige Andraste zu dir nahmst, weil du sie liebtest, sie, die schon eine Gatten hatte, der sein Lebensglück dir, dem Erbauer, opfern musste?

Doch nein, auch mit dir will ich mich selbstverständlich nicht vergleichen.  
Wie könnte ich auch.  
Bin ich doch nichts weiter als ein von dir geschaffenes Wesen, ein Mensch, ein Weib, mit all den Unzulänglichkeiten, mit denen du mich versahst.  
Ich habe weder Mut noch Stärke, ich habe keine weltlichen Güter, und, oh Erbauer, vor dem niemand etwas verbergen kann, da du alles weißt, ich habe nicht einmal mehr meine Jungfräulichkeit seit jenem Tage im Heuschober auf dem Gut von... nun ja.

Doch, oh Erbauer, ich bitte dich, ich flehe zu dir, lass mich mein Glück finden.  
Lass Varrics Herz mir zugeneigt sein.  
Lass Varrics Männlichkeit in meiner Weiblichkeit Erfüllung finden.  
Lass nicht zu, dass sein Auge auf eine andere Frau oder auf einen Mann fällt.  
Lass nicht zu, dass ein anderer ihn glücklich macht. Oder dass er nicht erkennt, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und wie sehr er doch ein solches Heim, wie ich es ihm schaffen möchte braucht.

Ich bitte dich, oh Erbauer.

Ich habe nichts, was ich dir dafür versprechen kann.  
Was ich dir geben kann.  
Nur mein Gebet.

Mein Gebet, dass ich die jeden Tag, den ich im Leben habe, auf Knien zu deine Ehren beten werde.  
Wenn du, oh bitte, Erbauer, mir meine Wunsch erfüllst.

Die Seele deiner Magd gehört dir, oh Erbauer.

Oh Heilige Andraste, sei auch du mit mir und meinem Wunsche.

Schenk mir deinen Segen.


	4. Kneipenprügelei

Diesen One-Shot widme ich der wunderbaren Autorin "Dominatrix", deren Geschichten mit ganz besonderem Stil ich euch ans Herz legen kann.  
Ich durfte mit "ihren" Inquisitor ausleihen :-)

Eure Ladi

______________________________________

 

„Also eines wollen wir doch mal klarstellen,“ sage der Inquisitor. „Dorian gehört mir!“  
Er hatte sich zu dem anderen Qunari gebeugt, der an einem der Tische saß und vor sich einen Bierkrug stehen hatte. Hatte leise gesprochen. Der Lärm, der in der Taverne um sie herum herrschte, sorgte dafür, dass außer ihnen niemand mitbekommen hatte, worüber sie sprachen.  
Der andere, der Eiserne Bulle, gab ein Schnauben von sich und antwortete ebenso leise:  
„Inquisitor, bei allem Respekt. Ich bin bereit, Euch im Kampfe zu folgen, wohin immer Ihr geht. Bin bereit, da wo es um die Inquisition geht, Euch aufs Wort zu gehorchen, ohne ein zweites Mal nachzudenken. Aber das hier, mein Lieber, das ist privat. Und hier muss ich Euch nachdrücklich widersprechen. Dorian ist mein Sub, und darüber diskutiere ich nicht.“

Der Inquisitor rückte dem Bullen noch näher auf die Pelle und knurrte:  
„Darüber ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen!“

Das nächste, was geschah, war, dass der Bulle hochfuhr, wobei sein Stuhl nach hinten kippte und laut auf dem steinernen Boden aufschlug. Und dass seine schwere Faust auf den Tisch knallte und sie damit nun doch die Aufmerksamkeit der umstehenden hatten. Es wurde still um sie herum.  
Die Leute starten von erschrocken bis interessiert, kein Wunder, es war ja auch beeindruckend, wenn die beiden einzigen Qunari der Himmelsfeste, die allein durch ihre schiere Größe aus der Masse herausstachen und die beide auch durch ihr Auftreten diese dominante Aura um sich versprühten, offenbar in einen Streit geraten waren.  
„Inquisitor, ich schätze Euch in Eurer Eigenschaft als Führer all der Menschen hier in der Himmelsfeste, aber, verdammt noch mal, legt eine Hand an Dorian und ich werde mich vergessen!“

„Nun, dann ist die Zeit der Worte wohl vorbei,“ knurrte der sonst so ruhige Inquisitor. „Wenn Ihr bereit dazu seit, lasst uns die Frage auf andere Weise klären.“  
Er war einen Schritt zurückgetreten und sah den Bullen abschätzend an.  
„Gut,“ knurrte der und noch während er sich straffte, traf ihn die schwere Faust des Inquisitors mitten im Gesicht.  
Blitzschnell jedoch zog er den Kopf zur Seite, so dass der Schlag ihn nicht wirklich fest traf, er machte eine Seitwärtsbewegung und ging dann seinerseits auf den anderen Qunari los.

Die Leute in der Taverne hatten sich von ihnen zurückgezogen, um nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen zu werden – wenn zwei solche Kolosse aufeinander losgingen, wollte man nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten, jedenfalls nicht, wenn einem sein Leben etwas bedeutete. Doch sie schauten dem Schauspiel gebannt zu und einige begannen, zu grölen und eine der beiden Parteien anzufeuern. Es war immerhin schon spät am Abend und es war reichlich Fereldener Bier geflossen. Also gab es Zurufe und Klatschen und eine ziemliche Begeisterung unter den Angetrunkenen über diese spannende Auseinandersetzung.

Die beiden Kontrahenten schenkten sich nichts. Es hagelte Schläge und Tritte und schließlich hatte der Bulle sich einen der Stühle geschnappt und dem Inquisitor über die Hörner gezogen. Der schüttelte sich und ließ zum Dank dafür einen bis zum Rand gefüllten Bierhumpen auf den Schädel des Bullen sausen. Der Humpen ging zu Bruch, der Dickschädel eines Qunari hielt immerhin ganz andere Sachen aus, und das Bier lief dem großen Mann über das Gesicht und Brust und Rücken.  
Er ließ einen wilden Brüller los und warf den Inquisitor um.  
Jetzt wälzten sie sich am Borden und traktierten sich mit ihren Fäusten und um sie herum wurden erste Wetten abgeschlossen.  
Der Tavernenwirt lehnte resigniert an der Wand hinter der Theke. Er seufzte. Nun ja, es war nicht das erste mal, dass es hier eine regelrechte Kneipenschlägerei gab und er wusste aus Erfahrung, das die Kasse der Inquisition für die Schäden aufkommen würde. Kassandra würde dafür sorgen.

Das Kampfgetümmel war in vollstem Gange, als plötzlich von der Tür der Taverne her eine warme und doch sehr wütende Stimme rief:  
„Aufhören! Verdammt noch mal!“  
Schlagartig wurde es still, und alle Köpfe drehten sich zu dem Rufenden.  
Auch der Bulle und der Inquisitor hatten, der eine auf den Ellenbogen aufgestützt, der andere auf Knien hockend, von einander abgelassen und sich zur Tür gewandt, denn der dort eingetreten war, war ---  
Dorian.

„Seid Ihr denn von allen guten Geistern verlasen?“ fragte er und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
Es war erstaunlich. Da stand er, Dorian, schmal, elegant, zierlich. Halb so groß und halb so breit wie jeder der beiden Kampfhähne. Dorian, der mit ihnen beiden schon Spaß gesucht hatte, der vor beiden von ihnen schon gekniet hatte, der, wenn es nicht um den Kampf auf dem Schlachtfeld oder in den Unbilden der Diplomatie ging, ein Sub war durch und durch. Und doch strahlte er eine Präsenz aus, die den Bullen dazu brachte, beschämt den Kopf zu senken, und den Inquisitor, zu erröten und sich darüber klarzuwerden, das er ein für den Führer so vieler Menschen ausgesprochen unwürdiges Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Seid Ihr den völlig verrückt?!“ schimpfte Dorian erneut.  
„Da prügelt Ihr Euch wie die Kesselflicker um mich? Darum, wem ich meine Unterwerfung schenke, denn sie ist ein Geschenk, dass ich wie jeder andere Sub auch, freiwillig und aus ganzen Herzen herschenke, und nichts, was man in einer Kneipenprügelei gewinnt! Und ihr kommt nicht auf die naheliegendste Idee, nämlich einfach mal mich zu fragen, was ICH überhaupt will?“  
Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn und er bekam einiges an beipflichtenden Worten von den Umstehenden.

Verlegen stand der Bulle auf. Er klopfte sich den Staub aus den Kleidern und drehte sich dann zu seinem Gegner. Er zögerte einen Augenblick, doch dann streckte er dem Inquisitor, der in diesem Augenblick einen Zahn ausspuckte, die Hand entgegen.  
Der zögerte ebenfalls, doch dann ergriff er sie und ließ sich vom Bullen hochziehen.

„Na ja,“ sagte er dann, „ich fürchte, Dorian hat recht.“  
Der Bulle räusperte sich und sagte: „Nun... also...“ Er schien keine Worte zu finden.  
Doch dann besann er sich und wandte sich an Dorian.  
„Gut. Ich denke, das ist wahr.... Also solltest du entscheiden.“  
Beide sahen sie Dorian erwartungsvoll an.

Na toll. Jetzt hatten es die beiden geschafft, Dorian in eine Situation zu zwängen, in der er eigentlich nicht sein wollte. Eigentlich war er noch nicht soweit, oder? Er seufzte.  
Aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Um weiten Ärger zu verhindern musste er die Sache wohl klarstellen.

Nun, er wusste, wen er wählen würde, das war für ihn schon lange klar. Aber...  
Er würde zu dem Dom hinübergehen, der sein Herz erobert hatte und vor ihm niederknien. Er würde das vor all den Zeugen hier tun. Und damit wäre es offiziell. Er würde ihm seine Unterwerfung schenken. Würde damit ihm gehören.

Er trat also auf die beiden zu, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Trat eine weiteren Schritt auf sie zu... und dann...  
einen weiteren Schritt, der ihn an den beiden vorbei führte.  
Der Bulle sog erschrocken die Luft ein, während der Inquisitor völlig verblüfft und erschüttert die Augen aufriss.  
Dorian jedoch durchquerte die Taverne und sank auf die Knie.  
Vor dem von ihm erwählten Dom.  
Und hoffte, dass der sein Geschenk annehmen würde und ihn als seinen Sub anerkennen würde.  
Und ja, er tat es, ganz offensichtlich.  
Er lächelte sanft, während er mit den Fingern durch Dorians Haar fuhr und die traditionellen Worte sprach:  
„Du bist mein, und ich schenke dir Schutz und Verehrung, schenk du mir dafür deinen Gehorsam.“  
Und Dorian antwortet ebenso traditionell:  
„Ich bin dein, und ich schenke dir meinen Gehorsam, schenke du mir dafür deine Verehrung und deinen Schutz.“  
Und glücklich sah er hinauf, zu dem freundlichen und warmen Gesicht Cullens, seines Dom.


	5. #ichbinnichtsoeiner

Liebe Ladinellos und Ladinchen,

den folgenden Text habe NICHT ICH geschrieben. Die großartige Dominatrix hat ihn zu dem vohergehenden Kapitel, zu dem sie mich ja inspiriert hat, als alternatives Ende geschrieben.  
Ich finde es großartig, und ich darf es hier, selbstverständlich mit ihrem vollen Einverständnis, in meine One-Shot-Sammlung einfügen.  
Vielen lieben Dank, Dominatrix!

DieLadi

_______________________________________

„Eine Prügelei ….! Eine verdammte Prügelei!!“, schallte es laut durch die Himmelsfeste.  
Es war Solas‘ Stimme, die er mit Magie so verstärkt hatte, dass das Echo nur so von den Wänden widerhallte und damit auch Dorians Gemächer erreichte.   
„Prügelei, Prügelei, Prügelei ….“, hörte es Dorian, während er gerade mit Cullen das Bett teilte.  
„Verflucht!“, entfuhr es ihm und er sprang hoch. Er wickelte sich in seinen einen Fenstervorhang, der ihm eben entgegen gefallen war, bevor Cullen mit der absurden Bitte um Erlösung seine Gemächer betreten hatte. Seit einer Stunde versuchte er nun schon den hübschen, blonden Mann zu befriedigen, doch irgendwie lief es nicht so, wie sie sich das beide vorgestellt hatten.  
Solas‘ Ruf war geradezu eine Erleichterung und eine willkommene Ausrede für eine Flucht. Dorian versuchte seine Schlappen anzuziehen, stieß sich aber nur den großen Zeh und warf sie deshalb empört von sich.  
„Wir versuchen es nochmal, Dori …“, flüsterte Cullen und wollte ihn zurück ins Bett ziehen.  
„Hast du nicht gehört? Eine Prügelei!!“  
„Na und? Wen interessiert das, wenn ich mit dir hier bin?“   
„Na ja, vielleicht schlägt sich jemand um mich?“, fragte Dorian gekränkt nach und wickelte den Vorhang fester um seine Hüften. Er würde sich die Prügelei definitiv ansehen. Cullen könnte ja hier bis zum nächsten Feiertag warten. Wenn Solas so nachdrücklich war, dann war es eine verdammt gute Prügelei! Und wer war er schon, so etwas zu verpassen.  
Allzu viel Amüsement gab es in der Himmelsfeste sowieso nicht. Erst recht nicht für einen Mann wie ihn, der sogar Vorlieb mit Cullens Versehrtheit nehmen musste. Nein, er wollte nichts Böses über den blonden Krieger denken und schon gar nicht sagen. Doch Cullen war der typische Kerl, den man sofort anhimmelte, weil er Ausstrahlung hatte, wie sie nur ein Alpha haben konnte. Die Wahrheit aber war, dass Cullen das ein oder andere Problemchen hatte und auch wenn er es abstritt, so war er wohl immer irgendwie ein typisches Muttersöhnchen gewesen. Schön, gut gebaut, doch definitiv nicht sein Typ.

Mit nackten Füßen lief Dorian nach unten, ignorierte die pikierten Blicke unterwegs. Als er Varric traf und der Zwerg in lautes Lachen ausbrach, schnaufte er ihn nur entrüstet an.  
„Wer prügelt sich?“, wollte er von Varric wissen, doch der grinste nur breit.   
„Lauf, mein Mädchen. Du wirst deine helle Freude haben …. Husch, husch ….“, scheuchte er Dorian weiter und lachte dann wieder laut.  
„Ekelzwerg!“  
„Fick dich, Dorian!“

 

Als er in die Nähe der Taverne kam, hörte er schon lautes Johlen und das Zerbrechen von Holz.   
„Oh man …!“  
Da konnte doch nur Der Eiserne Bulle seine Hörnchen im Spiel haben, dachte er, halb amüsiert, halb besorgt.  
„Natürlich …“, stöhnte er, als er sich durch die Leute am Eingang der Taverne gedrängt hatte. Augenblicklich musste er auch schon einem Stuhl ausweichen. Dabei verhedderte er sich in seinen Vorhang und fiel. Dorian wappnete sich für den Aufprall auf dem widerlichen Boden der Kneipe und verzog schon mal angewidert das Gesicht. Doch er wurde aufgefangen. Gepflegte Hände hielten ihn um die Körpermitte. Der Griff war fester als es den Anschein hatte. Als er dann die Stimme hinter sich hörte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er gerade einen absurden Traum hatte.  
„Dein Stil, dich zu kleiden ist wie immer umwerfend, Dorian!“ Panisch raffte Dorian den Stoff wieder enger um sich und fuhr zu Solas herum. Der Elf lächelte mild und sah ihn erhaben und unbeeindruckt an, wie immer.  
„Sie streiten um dich, habe ich gehört und ich gehe davon aus, dass du mein Rufen gehört hast? Interesse daran, dass ich dir irgendwann, wenn du angemessen angezogen bist, den Echoruf beibringe?“   
Dorian blinzelte nur bestürzt. Die Klopperei der Bullen trat völlig in den Hintergrund.  
„Warum … hast du mich gerufen? Meinst du, ich finde es interessant, dass sich der Inquisitor gehen lässt wie eine Küchenmagd? Nein. Er wird es in der nächsten Stunde garantiert bereuen.“  
„Nein. Ich rief dich, weil ich dachte, dass du Interesse hast, wer von deinen beiden Prinzen gewinnen wird?“  
„Prinzen?“ Irgendwie war Dorian schwer von Begriff, denn Solas‘ forschender Blick ging tief und brachte ihn ein wenig aus der Fassung. Noch immer zuckte dieses leicht amüsierte Schmunzeln um Solas‘ Lippen.  
„Oder habe ich dich etwa dabei gestört, einem Dritten beizuliegen?“  
Jetzt wurde Dorian doch knallrot. So lange hatte er sich beherrschen können, doch Solas traf nicht nur ins Schwarze, er führte ihn auch vor.  
„Ach, fick dich doch, Solas!“, knurrte er ungehalten und ganz gegen sein sonstiges Bemühen kultiviert und überlegen zu wirken.  
Der Elf antwortete ihm nicht und als sich Dorian wieder zu ihm drehte, war er sich nicht sicher, was er von seinem Gesichtsausdruck halten sollte. Spott? Bedauern? Verachtung?  
„Ach, fick mich doch!“, murmelte Dorian erneut und raffte mit glühenden Wangen seinen Stoffvorhang hoch. Im Gehen hörte er noch, wie Der Eiserne Bulle siegessicher brüllte, sein Ton aber in einem Röcheln unterging.  
„Verfluchte Qunari“, knurrte Dorian gereizt und stieg wieder in seine Gemächer hoch. Glücklicherweise war er Varric nicht wieder begegnet. Vielleicht hätte er sich vergessen und nackt gegen ihn gekämpft, auch wenn der Zwerg vermutlich eher an einem Lachanfall, denn seinem Zauber gestorben wäre.  
Auch Cullen hatte offenbar keine Lust gehabt auf ihn zu warten. Sein Bett und sein Raum waren leer. Und das war auch besser so. So ein guter Kerl Cullen war, für ihn war er nichts.   
Irgendwie frustriert legte er sich nackt auf sein Bett.  
Der Inquisitor und Der Eiserne Bulle prügelten sich um ihn. War das nicht irgendwie albern? Dabei war das für alle doch nur ein Spielchen gewesen und er hatte es auch durchaus mehrmals erwähnt. Doch die Qunari schienen auf diesem Ohr taub zu sein. Nie hörte ihm jemand zu, dachte er deprimiert und schlief dann ein. 

Aber es hatte ihm mal ausnahmsweise jemand zugehört.

Dorian erwachte, als es schon dunkel war. Er hatte gefröstelt und war dabei aufgewacht, als er seinen Körper unter die Decke manövrierte. Zufrieden zog er sich die Decke bis unters Kinn und merkte erst in diesem Moment, dass er nicht mehr allein im Raum war.  
Am Fenster stand eine Gestalt und bewegte sich nicht.  
„Verflucht! Gib dich zu erkennen, Fremder oder ich lasse dich zu Stein erstarren!“, rief er mutig und versuchte sich seinen Zauberstab unter dem Bett hervor zu angeln.  
„Damit, Dorian?“ Solas ließ seinen Stab einmal kurz aufglühen und dabei sah Dorian das breite Grinsen des Elfen.  
„Gut, du hast es geschafft, mich zwei Mal am Tag zum Narren zu machen. Jetzt verschwinde aus meinen Gemächern, ehe ich dich noch in mein Bett zerre und …“, erschrocken hielt Dorian ein. Die letzten Worte waren ihm ganz unreflektiert heraus gerutscht und er selbst war darüber mehr als verwundert. Es war sehr still im Raum.   
„Und wenn ich ganz freiwillig in dein Bett kommen würde, Dorian?“, fragte Solas leise nach. Er klang ernst aber nicht dramatisch.  
„Dann … hätte ich nichts dagegen …“, flüsterte Dorian, überwältigt von seinem wahren Verlangen.   
„Aber …“, setzte er an, denn er hatte das Bedürfnis es diesmal gleich richtig zu machen.  
„Aber?“ Solas kam ganz langsam näher und blieb vor dem Bett stehen. Es war zu dunkel, um sein Gesicht zu sehen. Dorian sah nur seine ruhige, schmale Gestalt und fühlte die Macht seiner Magie, die seiner so ähnlich war.  
„Aber … ich will nicht, dass es wieder nur ein Spiel ist und alle anderen etwas daraus machen, was ich gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte.“  
„Das ist für mich in Ordnung.“ Solas‘ Stimme war dunkler geworden und Dorian nahm wahr, wie sich der Elf nun langsam auszog. Seine eigene Aufregung stieg im selben Maße, wie Solas seine Kleidung ablegte. Dabei ließ er sie nicht einfach zu Boden fallen, sondern legte sie sorgfältig über den nahen Stuhl. Dorian schmunzelte darüber, denn genau so hätte er es auch gemacht. Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut, dass es zu dunkel war, um sich ins Gesicht und in die Augen zu sehen, denn unter Umständen, hätte ihn dann die Panik gepackt, weil er noch nie Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht hatte.  
Alles war immer nur ein Spiel und Spaß für ihn. Was daraus entstehen konnte, hatte er heute mal wieder erlebt. Vielleicht war es wirklich mal an der Zeit eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen. 

Solas‘ geschmeidiger Leib glitt zu ihm unter die Decke. Seine Haut war kühl und glatt. Seine Lippen waren allerdings dann erstaunlich warm, als er sich behutsam auf ihn legte und küsste.  
So einfach war es? Dachte Dorian noch gerührt und dann schloss er die Augen, um die aparten Berührungen des Elfen zu genießen.  
Nicht der Dritte freute sich, wenn Zwei sich stritten. Sondern der vierte Mann, namens Solas.  
Solas, der ihn rief und der ihm zuhörte.


	6. How to handle a big oaf

„Ich geh hier nich' weg...“ schnaufte der Bulle.  
Und so einen betrunkenen Qunari, noch dazu so ein besonders muskelbepacktes Exemplar, bewegt man nicht, wenn der nicht will. Sturheit auf Beinen, jawohl.

"Nun komm schon“, schimpfte die Inquisitorin. Selber Qunari, selber nicht von geringer Körperkraft, versuchte sie, den Bullen vorwärts zu schieben.  
„Wir müssen zurück zum Lager, das wird hier sonst gefährlich!"  
Der Bulle grunzte nur und bewegte sich keinen Fußbreit.

"Hörmal“, sagte Kommandant Cullen und versuchte es mit militärischer Strenge. "Achtung! Und auf zum Lager, Marsch!"  
Keine Chance. Der Bulle rührte sich nicht.

Varric und Cassandra versuchten es gemeinsam. Varric, der den Bullen immer "Tiny" nannte, obwohl er selber nur halb so groß war. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er den breiten Brustkorb und den starken Körperbau der Kriegerkaste, und seine Kraft war nicht zu unterschätzen.  
Cassandra, die nur auf den ersten flüchtigen Blick als zarte Frau erschien; auch sie war kampfgestählt und stark.  
Varric schob.  
Cassandra packte den Bullen bei den Hörnern und zog.  
Keine gute Idee.  
Die Hörner des Bullen sind empfindlich. Im Hohen Bogen flog sie ins Gebüsch.

Und dann kam Dorian.  
Ein Sieger eher aus Geschicklichkeit denn aus Kraft.  
Alle grinsten. Verdrehten die Augen. Wenn sie das nicht schafften, dann der doch erst recht nicht.

Dorian schritt auf den Bullen zu.  
"Komm, Amatus", sagte er.  
Dann streckte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ... legte seine Lippen auf die des Bullen. Zu einem Kuss.

Der Bulle seufzte zufrieden und trottete hinter ihm her.  
Wie ein folgsames Hündchen.


	7. Die letzten Stunden Kanzler Rodericks

Ich habe ihn unterschätzt, diesen Mann, diesen kleinen Dalish-Elfen, der aus den Wäldern kam und, so glaubte ich, keine Ahnung hatte vom wirklichen Leben.  
Was tun die Dalish schließlich, außer umherstreifen und mit den Hallas reden? Kräuter sammeln und ihre Magier der Aufsicht der Kirche und des Zirkels entziehen und sich damit brüsten, dass sie vor allen anderen da gewesen sind? Alle anderen zu hassen... nun gut, ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass sie Gründe dafür haben...  
Nun, wie auch immer, ich habe ihn unterschätzt.  
Ihn, den jetzt alle den Herold Andrastes nennen.

Man mag es mir nachsehen. Ich als Kanzler der Kirche habe in all den Jahren so viel gesehen. Viel Machtgier, kirchenpolitische Spitzfindigkeiten. Kaum jemand, der im Namen des Glaubens, des Erbauers oder der geliebten Andraste redet, hat wirklich das Gute im Sinn. Den meisten geht es nur um ihre eigenen Pfründe.

Erbauer, ja, auch ich bin nur ein Mensch. Als Kanzler hab ich innerhalb der Kirche einen der höchsten Posten inne, die man als Mann haben kann. Und ja, ich gebe zu, ich habe diese Laufbahn in der Kirche nicht immer nur aus Selbstlosigkeit angestrebt. Die damit verbundene Macht, der Besitz, das Ansehen... warum soll ich das bestreiten.  
Und doch.  
Ich habe versucht, gutes zu tun, zum Wohle der Kirche und der Gläubigen. 

Und dann kommt da dieser Elf, ein Mann wie ich, und ohne dass er eine lange Zeit mit dem Studium des Gesanges des Lichtes zugebracht hat, ohne dass er die kirchlichen Weihen empfangen hat, schreien plötzlich alle „Herold Andrastes!“ und werfen sich ihm zu Füßen.  
Noch dazu wo er beim Konklave dabei war, und es überlebt hatte, und wer, in der alten Götter Namen, konnte zu diesem Zeitpunk schon genau sagen, ob er nicht derjenige war, der das ganze Unheil ausgelöst hat?  
Justinia ... die Göttliche Justinia... oh Erbauer, ich darf gar nicht daran denken. Ich habe diese Frau geschätzt, auch wenn mir ihre Ansichten über die Magier und Templer in vieler Hinsicht zu liberal erschienen. Sie war klug und großherzig und ja, ich achtete sie.

Um so mehr habe ich diesen Herold gehasst, da ich fest davon überzeugt war, er hätte an allem Schuld.  
Und ja, ich gebe zu, ich habe gegen ihn intrigiert. Ich hielt es für richtig, um die Kirche vor Ketzerei zu schützen und die Menschen vor einem falschen Heiligen, einem unwahren Glauben.  
Doch die Zeit verrann, und egal was ich tat, er schien immer mehr an Einfluss zu gewinnen. Die Inquisition wurde ausgerufen – Sucherin Pentaghast war ebenso von ihm eingenommen, wie diese Antivianerin, Montilyet, der Templerhauptmann Cullen und Leliana. Eine Frau der Kirche.

Immer mehr Leute sammelte er um sich herum.  
Einen Tevinterianer, einen Altus aus hohem Hause! Sogar einen Qunari- Söldnerhäuptling! Und natürlich Soldaten und Flüchtlinge aus allen Ecken des Landes... es war wie ein Sog.

Und er schaffte es, tatsächlich die Bresche zu schließen. Tja, wie gesagt, ich habe ihn schwer unterschätzt.

Haff...haff...  
Meine Brust schmerzt.  
Die Bresche ist zu. Doch nun bricht die Hölle über uns herein.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie wir jetzt noch irgendetwas retten können.

Doch wie es aussieht, erweist er sich auch in der Krise als stark.  
Pläne hat er, er will die großen Katapulte nutzen...  
Haff...haff...  
...um damit Lawinen auszulösen... es wird nicht viel übrig bleiben von der Armee der Roten Templer...  
Oh je. Es schmerzt so sehr. Ich werde wohl... mir ist so kalt... ich werde Abend nicht überleben...

 

Keiner wird das überleben. Der Schnee wird auch die unsrigen begraben.  
Aber...  
Man richte mich auf! Ich habe etwas zu sagen!   
Hör mal Junge, wer bist du? Cole? Ich kenne dich nicht...  
Nun, ich muss dem … äh... Herold etwas sagen...

Ja, ja, die Sommerpilgerreise. Da gibt es einen Pfad, den ich gegangen bin. Dort könnten unsere Leute...  
Ja, ich denke so kann man viele retten.

Häch..äch...  
Ich Ich werde sterben, denke ich...  
Cole? Ja? Du spürst das? Ich auch, ich bin nicht naiv...  
Was bist du? Du kommst mir seltsam vor. Nun, seltsam ist, ich vertraue dir.

Herold...? Ja. Tut es. Führt die Leute auf dem Pfad. Und wenn...

Äcchhh, haff, haff... äcchhh...  
oh... oh... Moment, ich... ein wenig Luft...   
so, jetzt geht es...

Wenn es so sein soll, wenn Ihr tatsächlich der Herold Andrastes seid, und der Erbauer Euch gesandt hat, um uns alle zu führen und zu retten, dann will ich für Euch beten.

* * *

Der Weg war lang.  
Ich habe keine Kraft mehr.  
Mir ist kalt.

Der Herold, er lebt?  
Gut.  
Cole? Wie viele andre? Viele?  
Gut.

Danke Cole.

Ich höre das Lied.  
The Dawn will come.

Nein, ich kann nicht... haff... haff...  
..singen...  
...ich lausche nur...

Der Herold.  
Er vereint, was vorher nicht vereint werden konnte.  
Nun kann ich in Frieden sterben.


	8. Pizza tevinteriana

Kalt und unangenehm feucht war die Luft. Es war schon recht spät am Abend, als sie endlich das Lager aufschlugen. Sie waren müde und hungrig, und das Lagerfeuer kam nur schwer gegen die unangenehme Nacht und die Klammheit ihrer Kleidung an.   
Das Essen war auch nicht gerade dazu angetan, Dorians Laune zu heben. Ein Hase, den Varric erlegt hatte, briet am Spieß. Er war außen verkohlt und innen noch halb roh, als sie ihn verteilten. Dazu Brot, das schon drei Tage alt und knochentrocken war.  
„Bäh!“   
Dorian schauderte sich und beschloss nach dem ersten Bissen, lieber hungrig schlafen zu gehen.  
„Was gäbe ich dafür“, seufzte er, während er sich erhob, „noch einmal, ein einziges mal eine richtige tevinterianische Pizza zu essen.“  
„Nun“, sagte der Bulle, „wenn wir zurück in der Himmelsfeste sind...“  
„Pah!“, schniefte Dorian. „Das was man hier in Ferelden als 'Pizza' verkauft, ist nichts weiter als eine schlechte Ausrede! In Tevinter würde man für so was mit öffentlicher Auspeitschung bestraft, wegen Verbrechen gegen Anstand und Sitte!“  
Der Bulle sah ihn bedauernd an. Dorian war im allgemeinen nicht so, aber der Bulle wusste, dass er sein Heimatland mehr vermisste, als er gemeinhin zugab.   
Gut, beschloss der große und doch so weichherzige Qunari, ich werde dir eine echte Pizza beschaffen mein Liebster. Die beste, die du je gegessen hast.

* * *

Als ehemaliger Ben Hassrad Spion und jetziger Tal Vashot, als ehemaliger Söldner und jetziger Angehöriger der Inquisition hatte er Kontakte überall in ganz Thedas.  
Er zog Erkundigungen ein, und man trug ihm einhellig zu: Außerhalb von Tevinter selber gab es nur einen Ort in ganz Thedas, wo man authentische Tevinter-Pizza bekam, und das war eine kleine Trattoria in Val Royeaux.   
Das was man gemeinhin in Thedas als Pizza serviert bekam, hatte nichts mit dem tevinterianischen Original zu tun, wo der Boden hauchdünn und knusprig sein musste, mit wenigen, aber hochwertigen Zutaten belegt und mit frischen Kräutern garniert, so dass der Geschmack perfekt abgerundet wurde.  
In Ferelden bevorzugte man statt dessen einen dicken fluffigen Boden mit egal was belegt, Hauptsache viel. Und deftig. Grauenhaft, nach Dorians Geschmack.  
In Orlais dagegen hatte man einen eher überzüchteten Geschmack: auch hier war es egal, was auf die Pizza kam, solange es nur selten und teuer war. Da kamen dann schon sehr merkwürdige Zusammenstellungen heraus, und Blattgold in der Tomatensoße war noch der am wenigsten seltsame Auswuchs... Das hatte jedenfalls nichts mit gutem Geschmack oder gar guter Pizza zu tun.

Nun gut. Jener kleine Laden in Val Royeaux also.  
Der Bulle war ein Mann der Tat, und so marschierte er schnurstracks zum Inquisitor.  
„Hör mal, Euer Gnaden, können wir bitte Orlais erobern?“  
„Was?!“  
„Orlais erobern! Also eigentlich Val Royeaux, den Rest von Orlais brauch ich gar nicht.“  
„Warum, bei den Schrecken des Nichts, sollten wir das tun?“  
„Nun, Dorian möchte Pizza!“

* * * 

Unverständlicher Weise war der Inquisitor nicht damit einverstanden, einen Eroberungszug gegen Orlais durchzuführen. Er lies sich nicht einmal überreden, wenigstens einen Koch zu entführen.  
Also musste der Bulle sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.  
Er beschaffte sich Kochbücher über tevinterianische Küche und versuchte, eine solche Pizza selber zu backen. Er scheiterte grandios.  
Dann trommelte er ein paar Leute zusammen, die sich in der Himmelsfeste der „Kochkunst“ widmeten. Allerdings ging auch das gewaltig nach hinten los. Keiner hatte ein Händchen für das, was tevinterianische Pizza ausmachte.  
Die elfischen „Köche“, die er ansprach, weigerten sich rundheraus. Aber Elfen sind ohnehin dafür bekannt, Nahrung am liebsten nicht wirklich zuzubereiten. Sie ernähren sich vegan, und das Gemüse essen sie am liebsten roh, und dass sie Brot backen, geschieht überhaupt nur an hohen Festtagen. Oh Mann.  
Die Küche der Zwerge bestand aus „harte Kerle Kost“ und bewegt sich irgendwo au dem „die Schicht zwischen dem verkohlten und dem rohen ist ganz okay“ -Niveau, und die Zwerge waren damit durchaus zufrieden.  
Und die Fereldener verstanden nicht, was an einer Pizza mit Mettendchen, Gänsefleisch und Schmorkohl falsch sein sollte.  
Wie auch immer, das Projekt Pizza schien zum scheitern verurteilt.

Nun blieb dem Bullen nur noch eines zu tun.  
Er zog ein paar Fäden und schmierte die richtigen Leute, drohte hier und bestach dort.   
Und am Ende schaffte er es, einen Anschlag auf Kaiserin Celène planen zu lassen.  
Die Nachrichten darüber drangen bis zum Inquisitor vor, dafür sorgte er schon, und der Inquisition blieb nun also gar nichts anderes übrig, als am kaiserlichen Palast Halam Shiral aufzukreuzen und Stellung zu nehmen.

* * *

Der Abend des großen Balles in Halam Shiral war überaus spannend.  
Spione, Gerüchte, Asassinen, Intrigen.  
Am Ende eine gerettete, dankbare Kaiserin.  
Zur Feier des ganzen eine rauschende Ballnacht, und Dorian, sein Dorian, der mit niemandem tanzte als dem Mann, den er liebte, dem Bullen.

Sie blieben noch ein paar Tage in Val Royeaux, und so hatte der Bulle alle Zeit der Welt, Dorian am Abend darauf in besagte Trattoria zu entführen.

Dorian war begeistert.   
Die Pizza, die serviert wurde, war genau so, wie er sich aus seiner Kinderzeit an sie erinnerte:  
knusprig und köstlich und einfach himmlisch. So köstlich, dass es ihm ein wenig das Herz abschnürte vor Heimweh.  
Er aß mit geschlossenen Augen und gab dabei Geräusche von sich, die den Bullen ganz schön vom Essen ablenkten; Geräusche, die er sonst nur machte, wenn er und der Bulle sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer befanden.. auf ihrem Lager.. ähäm...

„Oh... mmmh...Bulle, das ist fantastisch!“  
Der Bulle grinste.  
Das war den ganzen Ärger mit der Kaiserlichen Arroganz wert gewesen. Definitiv.  
„Mmmhhh... ich liebe diese Pizza... Oh Bulle... ich liebe dich!“  
Oh ja, das war es wirklich wert gewesen.   
Der Bulle grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Und er beschloss, das sein Dorian echte, tevinterianische Pizza bekommen sollte, wann immer es ihn danach gelüstete.  
Also kaufte er den kleine Laden.  
Und als er einige Wochen später genau hier Dorian seinen Heiratsantrag machte, da machte er die Trattoria Dorian zum Verlobungsgeschenk.

Dorian sagte Ja zum Antrag des Bullen.  
Denn mal abgesehen davon, dass er den riesigen Qunari von Herzen liebte-  
es geht doch nichts über eine wirklich gute Pizza, oder?


	9. Apfeldieb (Drabble)

Ein Blick weit ins Tal, von den Zinnen.

Kälte und Schnee ringsum, doch hier die bunt gemischten Leute.

Sie verehren mich. 

Mich, den Inquisitor...

Und dabei war ich doch gestern noch ein Elf, der mit der Schleuder auf Spatzen schoss und in der Küche des Herren gedörrte Äpfel stibitzte...

Ich bin allein.  
Ich habe Freunde, Unterstützer, Kampfgefährten.

Doch in den Augenblicken der Entscheidung, wenn ich alles auf eine Karte setzen muss, um den den richtigen Weg zu finden, bin ich allein.

Wie sehne ich mich nach der Zeit, als meine größte Sorge war, beim Äpfel klauen nicht erwischt zu werden...


End file.
